Soul Eater: One Shot Collection
by ShatteredSoul47
Summary: A series of one shots that I write during black points in my stories. Features some romance and humor and all that fun stuff. It does feature OC's during some stories so if you get lost and want to know who these people are read my actual story Soul Eater: Enter The Blood Meister? If you don't care and just want to read it go ahead, I hope it's to your liking.


**One Shot I: The Date**

"So your going out tonight?" Soul asked as Maka brushed her hair in her mirror.

"Yea I am," Maka continued, "Kai is taking me out to dinner and a movie, It'll be fun." Maka finished, she smiled at the thought of her and Kai on their actual first date together, it'd been a week since they started dating and they finally had the time to go out.

"Cool, I'm sure it'll be a lot of fun," Soul responded, "But are you at least gonna cook my dinner for me before you go, it is your turn after all." Soul grinned.

"I'll try to bring you something back ok." Maka responded, she put on a blue t-shirt with a grey leather jacket and long blue jeans. She let her hair down and put a barrett with lord deaths mask as the accessory on the side. Satisfied with her look she ran out the door to meet Kai.

"Awesome..." Soul thought to himself. He walked over to the phone and picked it up, he dialed a number and waited for someone to respond.

"Hello?" Liz's voice said through the phone.

"Hey Liz, do you, Kid, and Patty want to help me spy on Maka and Kai's first date?" Soul asked, a devilish grin had crept onto his face.

"Hehe, of course we would, we'll be right over." Liz responded with a wicked tone in her voice, they hung up the phone and Kid, Patty, and Liz were at the apartment in a matter of minutes. Without so much as a hello they rushed after Maka.

Maka had met Kai in front of a small cafe on the street. He was dressed in a grey dress shirt and his regular dark jeans with the chains on his waist, and no sword on his back to Maka's surprise. Kai opened the door for her and led her in. Soul, Liz, Patty, and Kid jumped through the door and hid behind the bar in the restaurant.

"So this is were we are eating?" Maka asked, "I'd heard this place had good Italian food." She finished, Kai simply smiled and whispered in her ear.

"No we aren't eating here, just follow me..." Kai told her a grin was o his face as he came away from Maka's ear. Maka was confused as to why they were there then. Kai simply sat down at the table and instructed Maka to put her menu up. He then guided her out the back door of the restaurant.

"What do you think they're ordering?" Liz asked.

"I dunno but whatever it is I'm getting it later." Soul said as he thought about all the food this place had and the possibilities of what he was going to get.

"Hey Kid, isn't this the place that you can mimic the Italian guy in the commercial whenever they talk about pasta?" Patty asked, Kid had an embarrassed look on his face.

"Yes Patty, yes it is..." Kid began, " But I do not look like Italy in the commercial." Kid stated as he pointed to a character above the bar that had his eyes shut and a smile on his face.

"Wait Kid you impersonate commercials..." Soul started to laugh at the image.

"Are we really talking about this now!?" Kid asked angry at Soul's mockery of him.

"Yes slightly, why don't you show me and then I'll drop it." Soul bargained, Kid simply sighed and nodded his head to the idea.

"Well, PASSSSSTTTTAAAAAAAAA!" Kid yelled as he jumped up onto the bar getting everyone's attention and raising his hand to match Italy on the poster. Soul started to laugh after seeing him do this.

"Wow after all that, they still didn't see us." Soul stated trying to control his laughter.

"Um, guys they left." Kid said as he could peer over the opened menu's they left on the table.

"Are you serious!" Liz yelled as they walked out from behind the bar.

"Yup we lost them..." Kid began, "And for the record, I only mimic-ed the commercial cause I love pasta..." Kid said, they all left the restaurant sad that they didn't see were they went.

Kai had brought Maka into the movie theatre and sat her down. She was wondering why they didn't eat at the restaurant, but she trusted Kai.

"So you think the movie is going to be good?" Maka asked, Kai didn't answer he was looking at something in the back row. "Kai what is it?" she asked.

Kai pointed to where he was looking to show Maka that her father was at the movie theatre spying on them. Maka turned her head away and was upset her father followed her on her date.

"Is this why we left the restaurant to try and lose him?" Maka asked, Kai turned back around and smiled.

"Nope, that was to get rid of Soul and whoever he invited to follow us." Kai smiled, Maka's face was confuse, she didn't know they were going to follow them. "Don't worry I planned for your father to." Kai grinned. With out warning Angela burst through the door way of the theatre.

"Yay! Candy for all!" Angela yelled as she enlarged every piece of candy in the theatre. The candy had grown and trapped Spirit in a prison of gum drops and candy corn. Before they were trapped Kai pulled Maka outside through another emergency exit.

"Ok now put on this blind fold, were going to the real place we're having our date." Kai smiled, Maka cautiously obeyed, not knowing if Kai was planning a prank date on her. All of a sudden she felt Kai lift her up and jump onto what sounded like a roof, he started running with her in his arms to a destination she couldn't see. It had been fifteen before Kai stopped running and jumping.

"Ok, you can take off the blind fold now." Kai said. Maka removed her blind fold to reveal that they were in the DWMA courtyard that had been lit up by lights strung throughout the trees. A blanket had been laid out with a picnic basket on top. Maka blushed at the trouble Kai had went through to make sure that the date was perfect. A tear rolled Maka's eye to which Kai quickly dried. He guided her over to the blanket and pulled out home made spaghetti and meatballs.

"You did all this for us?" Maka said as she took a nite out of a meat ball.

"No, I did it for you." Kai responded as he wiped the sauce from the corner of her mouth. Maka couldn't help herself blushing.

After the meal that Kai had prepared a projector propped on the branch of a tree played a movie on a blank wall of the courtyard. Maka rested her head on Kai's shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. The sat their and watched the movie happy with how everything was going. When the movie finished both stood up to stretch their legs, Kai smiled as music filled the air from a stereo hidden in a tree.

"You're just full of surprises." Maka smiled at Kai, he held his hand, she grabbed it and was pulled close. Kai began to lead Maka in a dance that was similar to the one on the night they got together. She rested her head on Kai's shoulder and followed his lead. She had no idea that any guy could treat her this well.

"So you having a good time?" Kai asked, hoping that Maka was finding the date satisfactory.

"It's perfect sweetie." Maka said as she looked up to him, she pulled him close to her and kissed him. The passion they shared could be felt through their wavelengths. They finished their dance and Kai began to pack everything up.

"So question, how did you know that all of them would spy on us?" Maka asked, just now wondering on how Kai was able to evade them all tonight.

"I was trained by Mifune, Sid, and Stein. I wouldn't be a good apprentice if I didn't plan accordingly." Kai winked at Maka who accepted his answer. They walked back to Maka and Soul's apartment where Kai kissed Maka one last time and returned back to his dorm at the DWMA.

"So how did it go?" Soul asked as he was sitting on the couch watching tv.

"Absolutely perfect." Maka answered, "Oh and by the way..." she continued, Soul was confused as to why she was going to say more until she pulled a book out of nowhere.

"Maka..." She began, his eyes filled with fear over the coming blow, "CHOP!" she hit him over the head with the book and went to her room for bed. Soul stood up from the blow and walked slowly to his room, knowing never to try and spy on her dates again.

_**Authors note:**** Hello readers of the internet, I'm ShatteredSoul47, and this is a series of one shots that I'll write whenever I get writers block and can't think of ideas for my actual story at the time. If you don't get who anyone is, then give my story Soul Eater:Enter The Blood Meister? a read and you'll understand everything perfectly :P But yea, I'll update this one shot collection whenever I write one and I deem it decent for you, hope you guys enjoy :)**_


End file.
